The present invention relates, in general, to carrying devices and, more particularly, to an improved strap arrangement for carrying a package such as a number of books or the like.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,941 shows one book strap arrangement. Although this was usable, it was found to be somewhat complicated in operation. In my application Ser. No. 439,240, there is disclosed another book strap arrangement which is primarily adapted to the carrying of books in a generally flat position, as shown therein. However, it has been found that it would be advantageous to provide a carrying arrangement wherein the books are supported in an upright position and in that way can be slung or carried at the side of the person more easily.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved package or book carrying strap arrangement.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a carrying strap which can be easily attached and detached from the package or books.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a carrying strap which can be stretched to fit the package and which will retain a variety of packages of different sizes and shapes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved book strap which can be folded to a compact size when not in use and which is particularly attractive to children of school age.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a book strap arrangement that is particularly adapted for carrying the books in an upright position wherein they may be swung by the person carrying the books.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention, the device generally comprises three elastic straps, two of which define a parallel pair in which an end portion of each overlaps an end portion of the other. The overlapping end of each of the straps is movably connected to the other strap in the pair. A third strap is disposed perpendicular to the pair of first two straps. The first two straps are secured at a first common point and the third strap is secured to one of the first two straps and at a second common point. The third strap, which is connected at this second common point, is disposed in a crosslike configuration relative to the first two straps. The outermost ends of the straps include fastening members which enable the strap arrangement to be wrapped about a package. The overlapping ends of the straps of the first two straps may be arranged in loops to form carrying handles. The third strap is interconnected at a preselected point along one of the straps so that the carrying handles are disposed at an end of the books. The straps are preferably fabricated from an elastic material which also has good surface frictional characteristics so that the package is securely held by the strap.